DBZ Story of Awesome
by Hinata Briefs
Summary: Anothe Saiyan? Here to help against Evil or Be apart of it? And what does Gohan think? Sucky Summery I know. I OWN NOTHING Rated T for langauge
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my special authors note. :D. I just want to say I did not steal this story, I was on my friends account when I put it up and it was in script forum, had authors notes all over it. Back then it was called The Cell Games My way. I then learned to read the rules. So now I'm rewriting the entire thing. This chapter and the second one are more of action but this story will have more Friendship, Funny, Romantic, and Action themes too. That's 'bout it for the authors note. YOU GO READ NOW.**

Gohan watched as his father fought Cell carefully watching every punch and kick. He wasn't sure who would end up winning, though all his hopes were in his dad. Suddenly a strong power level appeared. Gohan turned his attention to it, looking to his left. Standing there with her arms crossed was a girl. She was just as tall as Gohan, She had shoulder length black hair, coal black eyes, a brown fuzzy tail, skin a little lighter than his and She was wearing Saiyan Armor.

Gohan stared at her as did the others, through Goku and Cell kept fighting their eyes were on her. She stayed silent paying no attention to them as she watched the fight. Then Goku's voice was heard

"Gohan." He said flying and landing in front of him. "It's your turn."

Goku threw Cell a sensu bean and smiled at his son.

"Wait a minute." The girl said looking at them

Gohan raised an eyebrow "What?"

"I'm going next." She said

"What?! It's dangerous you shouldn't jus-" Gohan said before being interrupted by Krillen

"Who are you?" He asked

"My name is Kaykay and I'm going next." She said flying onto the arena and transforming into an Ascended Super Saiyan. Kaykay got into fighting stance as Cell looked at her.

"This shall go quick, and then I want a real challenge." He said looking at Goku as Kaykay kicked him making him fly out of the arena.

Cell caught himself and started throwing punches at her as she caught them all. Kaykay punched him pushing him back. Cell grinned and shot a simple Ki blast at her. She avoided it and held up her fist that started glowing. She hit Cell with it creating a hole in his chest. He of course regenerated and they both started fighting again.

Gohan watched in shock. He started wondering about who her parent was and were she came from. He blinked and then looked as Cell popped little blue Cells from his tail. Cells Little ones ganged up on the girl hitting her and blasting her. She tried to avoid all of them which was hard enough, but then Cell started a Kame Hame ha wave aiming it at her. Kaykay jumped up but the little ones did too. Then Cell shot her with the Kame Hame Ha blast knocking her onto the ground. She was barely breathing; Cell put his foot on her head. Gohan's eyes widened but he stayed where he was trying not to interfere. The Cell Jr. looked at the group and attacked them all.

"Go Son." Goku said as he held off two of them.

Gohan nodded and kicked Cell off then picked her up. He took her to a hill not too far from the others and set her down. Then he started fighting Cell. Soon he transformed again and started kicking butt. He looked at his friends and family who were all on the ground in pain. Gohan killed off the Cell Jr. with one blast for each of them. Now he just needed to take care of Cell himself.

**Author's Ending Note: This is the end of the First Chapter Yay! I'm going to put this story in Friendship and Humor though there's going to be some action. Like this chapter had more of an action feeling. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm Baaack. Sorry about the long wait, but my other computer broke and I've been trying to fix it so I forgot about this story. It's still broken… So now I'm just writing the next chapter at school, in chorus. BTW IT'd Enjoy~ YOU GO READ NOW**

Cell stood there completely amazed at Gohan's newfound power. Gohan knew that with his powers he could defeat Cell in one final blow, but in his head he thought "What fun would that be?"

Cell clenched his fists not wanting to accept that he was not the strongest. He charged at Gohan who merely dodged and ran behind him. Gohan kicked the back of Cell's head sending him flying into a rock. Krillin and the others all watched happily. Then Krillin yelled

"Come On Gohan! Finish him off and we'll all get some Muffins!"

Gohan heard Muffins and decided to get the battle over with. He started a kame hame ha wave and shot it straight at Cell. But he knew it wasn't enough. Then suddenly another purple colored Ki blast joined Gohan's. Gohan looked behind him where the blast came from, and it was that girl Kaykay. She was covered in blood from her battle and didn't have much energy to give but kept her blast going. She had a determined face on.

Both the kids' continued to shoot putting all they both had into this. Kaykay stopped her blast after giving all and collapsed onto the ground. Gohan stopped his blast but surprisingly Cell was still alive. Cell started to bloat as he laughed like a maniac.

"IF I GO DOWN I'LL TAKE THIS PITYFUL PLANET WITH ME!" He yelled

Goku knew exactly what to do. He IT'd to Cell and then saluted his Son and Friends before disappearing. Gohan's eyes widened as he fell to his knees and yelled up at the sky "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Krillin started to comfort Gohan. But Gohan stood up and shook his head walking to Kaykay. He picked her up wedding style and flew up headed somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan had flown to Kami's lookout by the time Krillin and the others where halfway there. He ran, and called out, "Dende! Dende! Dende!"

Then the little green boy showed himself and looked at Kaykay. He wanted to ask, but he knew what happened once he felt her ki, the young girl who helped in the fight against Cell. Gohan set her down in front of him, looking at him sternly and Dende knew what to do. Dende put his hands on the girls stomach, and healed her slowly, and carefully.

After a minute or so of complete silence the others had landed on the lookout. Krillin and the others looked down at Kaykay. After another moment of silence the girl rose quickly and shot a ki blast flying off the look out.

"Oops… Sorry…" She said before she looked around "Oh God! Where are we! AND WHAT IS THAT LITTLE GREEN THING!"

"I'm Dende." He said promptly

"That's little green." Krillin said the second after Dende spoke

"Who are you people! I will blast you all to oblivion!" She yelled. Then she looked at Gohan "Hey… It's you.."

Gohan nodded "Your ok."

"But… Am I dead?" She asked

"No, Dende healed you." Gohan said

"Little Green!" Krillin yelled

"Thanks, Dende." Kaykay said slowly

Piccolo put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, then he let go and flew away.

Gohan then started remembering. His Dad had just died, and if that wasn't enough he had to be the one to tell his Mother. He didn't want to tell her honestly, but of course he had too.

"Where are you from? Who are your parents?" Yamcha asked her

"My Mom is dead. And my Father.. I'm not sure where he is…" Kaykay answered

"Oh… Where will you live?" He asked

Kaykay shrugged "I dunno."

"Hey! You could stay here!" Dende said to her

"Umm.. Ok!" She said as her tail started to sway around

Gohan had a sad expression "I have to go tell my Mom what happened."

"Can I come?" Kaykay asked

Gohan raised an eyebrow but said "Sure."

Then both kids flew off the lookout waving at Dende. They both took off to the Son home. When they landed Gohan led her into the house slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: We are we are, the youth of the nation! Look that song up for me by P.O.D. I LOVES IT. P.O.D. is awesome man…**

Chi-Chi turned her eyes to Gohan the minute he walked in and tears welled in her eyes as she hugged him. When she let go she looked to the door where she was expecting her husband to be standing, but instead saw Kaykay.

"Gohan, What is that? And where is your Father?" She asked glaring at her

"About Dad…" Gohan said with a said expression

Chi-Chi's eyes filled with tears "Not again." She whispered to herself

"Mom…" Gohan sighed

After Gohan had said that Chi-Chi cried for about thirty minutes straight before she calmed herself down.

"At, At least I still have you, Gohan." Chi-Chi said deciding she needed to be strong for her son. She sniffled "Now who is that?"

"I'm Kaykay." She said with a cold expression on her face

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!?" Chi-Chi yelled

"Mom, She's a fr-" Gohan got out

"GOHAN WHO IS THIS HUSSY!?" She yelled

"Hussy!?" Kaykay yelled clenching her fists "WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO GRANDMA?! I'm 11!"

"GRANDMA!? I'M PRETTY YONGUE FOR A MOTHER! HUSSY!"

"GRANDMA!"

"HUSSY!"

"Guys! Stop it!" Gohan exclaimed

Kaykay crossed her arms and Chi-Chi was mad.

"Mom, this is Kaykay. She helped me fight Cell." Gohan said softly

"Another fighter?" Chi-Chi huffed

"Mom, I couldn't have beat Cell without her." Gohan sighed

Kaykay rolled her eyes and turned her back to them. Chi-Chi examined her closely.

"Alright, If you helped my boy than I guess your ok. But another saiyan…" Chi-Chi said whispering the last line.

Gohan looked at Kaykay and asked "If your saiyan, than who's your parent..?"

"I only ever knew my Mother. She was human." Kaykay huffed clearing not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh…" Gohan said

"Maybe Vegeta would know!" Chi-Chi said

"Yeah! Vegeta will know!" Gohan smiled

"We can go see him!" Gohan said

"Tomorrow. You need rest Gohan" Chi-Chi told him

"Whatever." Kaykay said brushing a part of her hair from her face.

"Moooom…" Gohan whined

"No whining go rest. We can take her tomorrow. " Chi-Chi said pushing Gohan into his room. "Now where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at the look-out. I'll be back tomorrow and then you can have someone tell me whatever." Kaykay said walking out the door and flying out to the look-out.

Gohan was staring out his window, wondering why he had to rest when Dende healed him. He sighed watching Kaykay fly away with millions of questions in his head, he was hoping to get answers from Vegeta.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Gohan woke up and got dressed in the outfit Piccolo gave him. He opened his window and jumped out. He flew up into the sky as Chi-Chi called him for breakfast. His stomach rumbled, but he was determined. He flew away fast to the look out. Icarus popped up beside him and he smiled.

"Icarus!" He said hugging his dragon in mid-air.

Icarus made a noise and smiled. Gohan jumped onto his back.

"It's been awhile huh?! Well come on! We have to go to the look out!" Gohan told him

Icarus nodded and flew faster. Once they had reached the look out Icarus was exhausted and laid down to nap. Gohan patted the dragons head and looked forward. Dende was waiting for him.

"Hey Dende! Where's Kaykay?" He asked

"She's… eating.." Dende said

Gohan's stomach rumbled again. Dende looked at him and directed him to the dining room. Kaykay was eating like a saiyan. Scarfing down anything good or meat. Gohan gazed at the table of food in front of her. He quickly sat down on the other side and started to dig in. By the time they where done, they had eat had equal to twenty seven bowls of cereal.

"That was good… Now did you want something Gohan?" Kaykay asked

"Today we're going to ask Vegeta about your parents!" Gohan told her

"Oh yeah." She said in a slightly depressed tone.

"Are you o-" Gohan started

"Lets just go!" Kaykay stood up and dragged Gohan out of the dining room.

Gohan nodded. "Follow me." He told her. They both flew off to Capsule corp. As they flew Gohan looked over at Kaykay. She was wearing something different. A black hoodie, jeans, and white sneakers, She had a blue ribbon around her waist. She looked back at him and he looked away quickly.

After an awkward silent flight, they reached capsule corp. and ran inside. Bulma looked at them both "Hey Gohan, Who's that? "

"Where's Vegeta?" Gohan asked quickly

"Gohan, there is one place Vegeta is ever at. Where do you think?" Bulma asked

Gohan sighed and ran to the gravity room. He wondered why he didn't know where Vegeta would be. He's only ever doing two things. Fighting or eating. Vegeta had just come out and saw them.

"Vegeta!" Gohan called

"What?!" Vegeta yelled

"Well, you where the prince of Saiyans right?" Gohan asked

Vegeta smirked "Yes I was."

"Can you tell us who Kaykay's dad is?" Gohan asked directing him to Her

"Do I look like a DNA tester?" Vegeta asked

"DNA?" Bulma asked peeping her head out from the house. She stepped out side "If you need a DNA tester I'm your 'gal!"

"You can really do that Bulma?" Gohan said as his eyes lit up. He was so curious.

Kaykay sighed.

"Of course." Bulma walked up to Kaykay and plucked a single hair from her head. Then she walked away saying "Come back in a week or so. Then the results should be ready."

"A WEEK?" Gohan exclaimed

"You heard the woman! Now go home!" Vegeta said

Gohan sighed and he and Kaykay flew off back to the son house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gohan's P.O.V**

As we land at my door, Mom comes running out and had her frying pan in one hand. I gulped and covered my head with my arms

"Gohan! Where have you been! I had breakfast on the table three hours ago! You don't leave this house without telling me!" Mom yelled hitting my head with the pan.

"I'm sorry Mom!" I said quickly "We went to go see Bulma and Vegeta!"

"Sorry doesn't cover how much I worried!" Mom said about to hit me with the pan again before Kaykay grabbed the handle. Mom looked at her angrily. Kaykay slapped me across the face, leaving a hand mark.

"Stop worrying your Mom so much, Gohan." Kaykay said letting go of the pan "She has all rights to be mad at you now."

I saw Mom blink, telling me that she was surprised. Kaykay turned her back on us, "If you need me, I'll be training at the look-out."

"Hey can I come too?" I asked her

Mom hit me on the head with the pan again "No you can't. Sorry but Gohan has homework to do." She grabbed my ear and dragged me inside. I saw Kaykay shrug as Mom waved and then she flew away.

"Mom…" I sighed

"No Gohan! You can train when your done with this." She said handing me three math books and a pencil. "Have fun!"

I sighed "Ok." And started on my work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So sorry about the short chapters guys. School is killing me. I'll give you more to read and I'll try to make them long, Start reading….**

**Kaykay P.O.V.**

"So many secrets. It's all so confusing. What if he does find out my past? I have a good training opportunity here. If Gohan found out what happened back then, would he tell all the others? Would I get thrown out?" I'm not even sure… I better just keep to myself and not say a word until they figure out things on their own…"

I shook my head, I can't get lost in my thoughts. As I stood from my spot on the floor of the lookout I slowly walked to the edge. I had always wanted to this, I stood my back to the edge, staring at the lookout's trees. Then I fell back and closed my eyes.

I was falling, and very relaxed. I opened my eyes, and pushed my energy under my feet. Now I'm flying… it wasn't at fun though. I started to fly in the son house direction. I'm going to need a sparing partner. When I arrived I heard Chi-Chi yelling at Gohan to do his work and then I heard her footsteps going to the kitchen. This meant one thing… To the window!

**Gohan P.O.V**

Sitting at my desk I was bored as ever, until I saw a familiar face in my window. I opened it.

"Gohan.." Kaykay whispered

"What?" I asked

"Come on, I'm bored and I know you are too. Lets go spar!" She whispered to me.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the window. I couldn't say I wasn't excited, I mean homework or fighting, best choice ever. We both ran away from my house and into the woods. Kaykay was pulling me along, running until we reached a small area where she let go of me.

"You ready?" She asked

I replied with a nod. Kaykay took her fighting stance, I took mine, she swiftly came at me punching, I could tell she was aiming for my face and stomach. Keeping my guard, I punched back at her. We where locked in combat until she shot a blast from her fist that blew us both back and created some miner wounds. We launched at each other at the same time. Our arms met and we both struggled to overcome the other. I started to have an advantage, but then she kicked me in my stomach. I flew back, I shouldn't have left my guard down.

I stopped myself in mid-air and flew back at her. I then ran behind her and kicked her back. Kaykay flew forward though before she left my range she turned herself in air and side kicked me feet. I fell down while she went forward, until she stopped herself.

"Your good." I smiled as I stood up

"Naturally. Your not bad yourself." She said holding her fighting stance again.

I readied myself, and she came at me. Her fist came closer to my face but I ducked. As she went forward past me she kicked the back of my head, and hard. I fell onto the ground my head throbbing. The next thing I saw was her feet in front of me and I looked up to her face,

"Get up, Gohan." She said "Your gonna want to get home." She held her hand out to me.

I took her hand and she pulled me up. "I guess so.." I sighed

"I just think if you stay out any longer your mom will kill you." She told me

I nodded "Your right, we better get back and hurry."

We both started to run back to my house. When we got there I climbed in my window, she followed me in.

"You gonna be alright?" She asked

"Yes, Don't worry about it." I told her

"No one said I worried." She said before she climbed out the window and waved at me.

**Bulma P.O.V.**

"This machine is working faster than I thought… It's just… the results… I better call Gohan."

**Dende/ Little green P.O.V**

"I'm just here to say. My name is Dende. DENDE, not little green. It's not batman either! My name is Dende!"

"Shush Little Green…" Krillin said


	8. Chapter 8

Gohan P.O.V.

I waved at Kaykay, then the phone rang loudly. I picked it up to hear Bulma's voice,

"Gohan, Come to the house and bring your little friend." She said

"Wait, What? Why?" I asked with my head full of guesses

"Just hurry!" Bulma exclaimed

I looked out my window and called Kaykay by her name. She was up in the sky already,

"What Gohan?"

"Bulma wants us to go to Capsule Corp. she sounded like it was important." I explained. Kaykay nodded, I floated slightly above ground, and flew out the window.

We flew off to Capsule Corp.

"Hey Kaykay?" I asked looking down onto the clouds as we flew

"What?" She retorted

"About your family… Did you ever know your Mom?" I asked her, aware of the trouble this could get me in

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Why do you want to know?" She glared over at me

"No reason!" I said quietly.

"Whatever. We're about to pass your friends house." Kaykay huffed and landed. I flew down to the ground. Bulma was waiting for us at her door, she motioned us to come into the house. Kaykay walked in with her arms crossed, while I followed behind her quietly.

"Breaking News for you two." Bulma said as she led us through the house

"What is it?" I asked

"Well the DNA went through the machine faster than I thought. It's just that… it's.. well…"

"Well what?" Kaykay asked

"The DNA is similar to, but not too much, Like Vegeta's." Bulma told us. Her face was slightly pale by the time we reached the gravity room door. Kaykay had a shocked face that was slightly confused.

"But, I don't think that you are his daughter considering for the past about three years he has been with me, and all he has ever done is train. It is possible that Vegeta has family who you could be related to." Bulma explained. "I called you here so we could ask and see together."

I nodded and knocked on the gravity room door, it opened and Vegeta walked out slowly with his eyes closed. "What now woman!" He yelled

"Vegeta, Honey, could you tell us… Do you have a brother or a sister?" Bulma asked

"The only brother I ever had, was a weakling who I shall not refer to as family." Vegeta huffed

Bulma looked at Kaykay, then back at Vegeta "Well then Vegeta, this is your niece have fun." She smiled and then walked away

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at Kaykay, "Power Level."

"I train too often to check." She glared at him

Vegeta huffed and walked back into the training room. I looked at Kaykay, "Vegeta's your uncle then… There won't be much family bonding, I can tell you that."

She laughed quietly, "I could tell."

I looked up at the sky, "Hey it's getting dark… I better get home…"

"Yeah, I don't think I want to here you mom yelling while I eat at the look-out."

"Hey you want to come? We can sneak out and train once mom falls asleep." I whispered

Kaykay nodded. We flew up and off to my house quickly. When we arrived, the first thing I heard was a frying pan coming in contact with a human skull.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Well hey there, guys it's been a very long while hasn't it? Honestly I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this if you're even still reading. Sometimes this story was a little hard to write for, plus with my documents being saved on my school computers, if something happens to that computer my chapters gone. I can't tell you how many times' I've tried to write this chapter. Well whatever, I'm back so let's get the story underway.

Kaykay and Gohan exchanged looks and both quickly ran into the house. The first thing they saw was Chi-Chi, standing on a kitchen chair. Next to said chair was a unconscious male dressed in all black. The elder woman had a small grin on her face as she twirled the pan around with her fingers.

"Mom!" Gohan exclaimed running over to his Mother who was carefully removing her feet from the chair and to the ground.

"Yes son?" She said with a peppy smile

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked as he examined his mother

"No, no. It's all right; he took a deadly weapon to the head before he could try to hurt me. " The black haired woman re-assured her son

Gohan sighed in relief, "Okay Mom, I'll get him out of here in a minute. But do you mind if Kaykay stays over tonight?"

Chi-Chi looked at the shorter girl who was on the other side of the room, "As long as you promise you'll have all of your homework done by the time I ask for it."

The boy nodded with enthusiasm, "Ok, she can stay over." His mother smiled, "But you need to get this out of here." She said kicking the man lightly in the side.

As he picked up the man his gaze wandered over to his newest friend. He flashed her a smile before running out of the house to take care of business. Once he had left Chi-Chi looked at Kaykay,

"Alrighty little missy, I demand to know how you feel about my son this instant!" She exclaimed

Kaykay's eyes widened as her face heated up slightly, "What do you mean feel about your son!? He's my friend!"

"Yes he is at the moment, but why don't you tell me what you want him to be…" The woman pushed

"Look Mrs. Chi-Chi, I just met Gohan not too long ago, I see no reason for you to believe that I have feelings for him when we're not even much of friends. We're more like rivals than anything else." She stated calmly crossing her arms

Chi-Chi examined the girl carefully, "I see. Well then, as long as you do not harm my son, then I see no problem here."

After she spoke, Gohan came running into the small house with a smile,

"I took care of it mom!" He said cheerfully.

"Thank you Son." She said warmly as the pot behind her began to make bubbling noises and a loud timer sounded, "Looks like dinner's ready. You two go wash up."

The two children nodded and left the kitchen for the well behind the house. They both pulled up the bucket and washed their hands.

"Hey Kaykay…" Gohan whispered

"Yeah?" She asked

"Tonight, when my mom's asleep let's actually sneak out."

Kaykay nodded in agreement. They both headed back into the house where Chi-Chi had a great meal set up. After Gohan filled his stomach and the two girls where done, everyone left the table. The half-saiyans enjoyed the rest of the time they had before being forced to go to sleep by Chi-Chi. Kaykay was stuck on the living room couch and Gohan, who refused to be rude and sleep in his room, slept on the chair next to it.

After a few hours of quietly telling scary stories and laughing about how ridiculous some of them where, they both decided that Chi-Chi would be asleep by then. Quietly, they snuck out of the small home together and headed out into the forest that surrounded it.

"So where are we going?" Kaykay asked as Gohan pulled her along by her wrist, avoiding trees

"You'll see!" He said with a smile

Kaykay shrugged and followed behind him. When what seemed like hours of running through the woods were over, the two reached a cleared area covered in flowers.

"Wow, it's really pretty…" Kaykay said quietly, taking in the environment

"I came across it with my dad a while ago when we were looking for a new place to fish…" He said staring at the flowery ground.

Kaykay looked at him, she put a hand on his shoulder slowly, "I never really knew what it was like to have a father, but …when cell killed my mother… I felt like my entire world was falling apart."

Gohan's eyes started filling with water as he fought back his own tears, "Dad had always been there when I really needed him."

"I know it hurts but…I had to pick myself up. I couldn't just lie around sulking. I vowed that I would avenge her, and I did. It still hurts now, but it helps to know that she's at peace and in a better place. You know?"

Gohan looked at her with his teary eyes, "I think I get it…" he sniffled.

"Now, are you going to cry like a little girl, or are you going to fight?" Kaykay grinned changing into her fighting position

The boy whipped the tears from his eyes as he replied with his stance. They both charged at each other fiercely. Throughout the battle they both put all of their emotions into their attacks, as if they where fighting for their loved one's themselves. In the end, they declared the battle a tie. Mostly because they could see the shining sun over the horizon and both darted off to the Son house.

Upon arriving, they both looked around. Thankfully Chi-Chi wasn't awake yet. Before returning to the places they decided to rest the previous night they high fived each other with a look that said 'We'll-Finish-That-Battle-Later.' After that they both laid down and instantly fell asleep.

When Gohan awoke, he saw that Kaykay and Chi-Chi where both in the kitchen talking over breakfast- no, lunch. He got up with a yawn and walked in on the two,

"Hey Mr. Sleep-'Till-Noon." Chi-Chi smiled

"I was tired!" Gohan said defensively.

"Why so tired?" The mother asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because of the nightmare he had. He came over and woke me up about it in the middle of the night. Didn't get much sleep after that one huh?" Kaykay said winking at Gohan with a small quiet laugh

"Yeah…I had a nightmare. It wasn't that bad though…" He said going along with her lie. He knew how much trouble he would get in if his mother knew the truth.

"Well next time you have a nightmare you can come sleep with Mommy." Chi-Chi smiled

Kaykay burst out laughing onto the floor and Gohan had the most embarrassed look on his face, "Mom…." He mumbled

"What? If you are ever scared Mommy is here for you."

Kaykay retrieved herself from the floor after another minute of laughing, "Momma's boy" she coughed quietly before looking at the time.

"Oh, I've got to go…" She sighed

"What's the rush?" Gohan asked her

"Mr. Popo promised he'd train with me today. I think it'll be a great learning experience, and I don't want to be late." She explained

"Well Kaykay, as Gohan's _friend, _you're welcome to come back at anytime. Keep in touch!" She said as Kaykay escaped out the front door, waving to them both.

Author's Note: Well you guys, here it is a new chapter. I will be adding another one soon after I upload this one. I feel like I kind of owe you guys. Guess what's next on the agenda for this story? THE SEVEN-YEAR TIME SKIP! Muhahahahhaaaa.


End file.
